Both speaker identification and speaker verification are challenging problems facing systems that use audio signals (e.g., speech) for knowing when to accept audio input to control the system and from what sources to accept such audio input. Speaker identification requires the system to identify a given speaker against other speakers and potential background noise (e.g., a radio or television playing in the background). Speaker verification requires the system to verify whether a given speaker matches a known user. Prior solutions to speaker identification/verification require large expenditures of processing resources, specific utterances, expensive training periods, and are often inaccurate.